


You can't run away. Oh yes I can

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles laughed. "Am I different than what you expected?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles woke up in a bed, it wasn't soft like the last time he woke up like this. It was firm with a fluffy pillow and black sheets. The boy moved to sat up and groaned, his head was spinning. "What happened?" He remembered Theo, remembered him talking about the void, remembered being held down. He remembered those blue eyes.

 

Across the room there was movement and Stiles picked his head up, looking at the last person he expected to see again ever. "Derek." Stiles whispered.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you." The beta said, looking sheepish.

 

"You didn't...." Stiles took a shaky break, his heart racing. "Where have you been!?"

 

"Now isn't the time for that." He said, staying by the doorway.

 

Stiles shook his head, getting a look at the room. "Where are we?" He asked. "The train station?"

 

"Its the only safe place I knew to bring you. The chimera will be looking for you so I couldn't take you home." He said.

 

"The chimera?" He asked. "What chimera?"

 

"The one you let put a hickey on you." He said.

 

"Put a!" He blushed putting a hand on his neck. "Theo isn't a chimera!"

 

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asked, taking a step closer. "Why else would he worm his way into your life."

 

Stiles stared at the other boy, mouth hanging open. "Are- are you kidding me!?" He snapped. "Theo is an ass and yeah he's manipulative, but he-" stiles stopped to think about it. He knew they were going to eichin house.

 

"Stiles." Derek said softly, much closer than the last time Stiles had looked.

 

"What?" Stiles asked, glaring at him.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked, glaring at him and getting up on his knees. "Who I have sex with is none of your business, not anymore!" He hissed. "You're the one who left. You!" Stiles poked him in his chest, frowning.

 

Derek clenched his jaw and frowned, grabbing Stiles' wrist. "I was talking about killing Donovan." He said softly.

 

Stiles shook, looking where Derek was holding onto him. "How did you know about that?"

 

"I've been watching over you for a while." Derek said, voice strained. "Since the first body. I got worried and came back to check on you."

 

"You got worried?" Stiles laughed. "Oh thats rich. The sourwolf is worried over little old me."

 

"Stiles." He sighed.

 

"So you've been watching me?" He frowned. "Watched someone else fucking me, being there for me? Watched me call out someone else's name when I came!?" Stiles wanted to hurt him, wanted to shove it in his face that he'd moved on.

 

Derek's eyes flashed blue but he still stayed with a neutral expression. Gently holding Stiles. "Yes." He whispered, voice cracking. "I also heard you cry out for me in your sleep." Derek said, cupping his cheek. "Stiles, I never wanted to hurt you."

 

"You did an amazing job of that." Stiles grumbled, looking away but only managing to turn his face into Derek's hand. He should be mad, should hate the other man, but he didn't. Stiles felt calm and relieved with Derek there.

 

"Stiles." Derek said, moving closer. "What happened to you?" He asked. "You used to be full of life, not hate."

 

Stiles clenched his jaw and pushed him away. "You happened!" He snapped. "You, you left. You're the one that started this."

 

"I didn't bring the void back in you."

 

"I wish everyone would stop bringing that up! He's gone. Its gone!" Stiles said, clenching his fists.

 

"You're the one who fucked a chimera. Anything can happen." Derek scoffed.

 

"Don't you dare." Stiles growled.

 

"What?"

 

"You're jealous and you have no right to be!" Stiles yelled. "You're the one that walked out."

 

"You keep saying that." Derek growled. "I'm not jealous Stiles."

 

"Sure you're not." He hissed, clenching his fists. "I didn't know he was a chimera." Stiles whispered.

 

"You didn't know how to look." Derek shrugged.

 

"I can't wait to get my hands on that dick." Stiles shook. "I knew something was wrong with him from the start."

 

"Yet you still had sex with him."

 

"How many times are _you_ going to bring that up?" Stiles asked, glaring at him and turned away. "We didn't just have sex.... He made me feel things." He whispered hugging himself. "He made me.... God I'm stupid."

 

Derek came and sat beside him. "He manipulated you." The beta said. "You aren't stupid."

 

"He made me think he wanted me." Stiles said. "He only wanted void Stiles."

 

"He wants power though darkness." He said. "He may think he wants you, and for all we know he really might." Derek said, voice hard. "But Theo is going about it the wrong way."

 

Stiles shook his head, clenching his fists. "He lied about everything. He lied about caring. He's as bad as you."

 

"You don't mean that." Derek said

 

"I do." Stiles hissed. "I really do."

 

"No you don't. I don't have to hear your heart beat to know that." Derek said, gently touching his elbow.

 

Stiles' lip trembled. "I do though, I trusted you and you left." He whispered.

 

"I'm sorry." He said, moving closer.

 

"No you aren't." Stiles said.

 

"Yes I am." Derek said. "I hated that I had to leave, but I needed too."

 

"You left with brayden." Stiles said.

 

"I did, but it wasn't like that." He promised.

 

"Yeah, I bet." He grumbled.

 

"Stiles." Derek said, cupping his cheek.

 

"Don't. I really don't want to hear it." Stiles said, pushing his hand away. "I just want to find Theo and kill him." He said, standing up, ignoring the swimming in his head.

 

"Don't say that." Derek said, following him. "You'll just give him what he wants. Don't give in."

 

"Its what I want derek. He used me! He had me so screwed up around him that even though I know I needed to go I couldn't leave him!" He screamed. "You have no idea what that's like."

 

"Don't I?" The beta asked. "Are you forgetting Kate?"

 

Stiles flinched slightly and looked down. "Then you know why I have to kill him."

 

"You don't need to do anything." Derek growled. "He wants the void left by the nogitune. I won't let that happen." Derek said, coming closer. "I won't deal with that again."

 

"That's the thing Derek." Stiles said, swallowing thickly. "I don't think the void is really gone. Theo- he said-" stiles was cut off by Derek's hands on his cheeks followed by the beta's mouth over his, shutting him up with a kiss.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, grabbing onto Derek's shirt, letting out a small whine. He melted into the kiss, remembering the beta's touch.

 

"I don't care what he said. The void isn't there and I won't let it come back." He said, eyes flashing blue.

 

"You.... You kissed me." He whispered.

 

"I did." Derek said, pulling away.

 

"Why?" He whispered

 

"I've wanted to do that since you woke up." The beta explained. "I care about you Stiles. I kick myself every day for leaving like I did. I hated knowing he was getting you when I couldn't." He said. "I can't listen to you talk about yourself like that, I just can't. And I remembered the quickest way to shut you up was a kiss."

 

Stiles clenched his jaw and slapped Derek across the face, yelping at the pain that went through his hand and up his arm. "You can't just kiss me to shut me up." He growled, cringing.

 

"I'm sorry." Derek said, unmoving.

 

"Stop saying that." Stiles huffed, grabbing Derek's shirt again and pulled the beta in for a kiss. "I hate you." He mumbled against his lips.

 

"I know." Derek said, pulling the boy against him and kissed him back.

 

"I thought I was over you." He groaned, wrapping his arms around Derek.

 

"I'm not sorry you aren't." Derek grinned.

 

"God your an ass." He smiled, kissing him again.

 

"I know." Derek said, cupping the back of his head and kissing him harder. "I'm not leaving you behind again."

 

"You better not." He said softly, a part of him feeling like Derek would anyway. "We need to find Scott. I need to know he's okay."

 

“He’s not.” Laughed a voice from behind them. “I killed the poor sap.”

 

Stiles turned and looked straight at Theo. “You what?....”

 

“Stiles don’t listen to him.” Derek said, holding his hand.

 

“Its true though.” Theo grinned, coming closer. “I did what he was too weak to do. Scott wasn’t strong enough so I ended him.”

 

Stiles started shaking. No, no, Scott couldn’t be dead, he would know. There was no way.

 

“Stiles.” Derek squeezed his hand. “He’s messing with you.”

 

“Don’t touch him!” Theo growled. “You took him from me and hes mine!”

 

“Stiles doesn’t belong to anyone.” Derek said, moving in front of the human.

 

“You’ve been gone a long time _Derek_. You don’t know him anymore.”

 

“I know more than you think.” Derek growled, eyes flashing. “Chimera.”

 

Theo snarled, letting his claws out. “Lets find out.” He said, coming closer.

 

Derek snarled doing the same.

 

“No!” Stiles yelled, grabbing Derek’s arm. “No. _No_ You’re not. You can’t.” He said, still shaking. “If Scott’s dead, I can’t lose you too.”

 

“Oh hes dead.” Theo grinned. “If you come here I’ll let this guy live.” Theo said.

 

“No way in hell.” Derek growled.

 

“He’s mine. Aren’t you stiles.” Theo hummed.

 

Stiles shook his head, letting go of Derek’s arm. “ ** _I belong to no one._** ” He said in a dark voice.

 

“Come here Stiles.” Theo snarled.

 

“ ** _Whats the matter?_** ” Stiles laughed. “ ** _Am I different than what you expected._** ”

 

“Stiles.” Derek breathed, looking at him, noticing the dark glint in his eyes.

  
“ ** _You thought I was gone Theo. You wanted the void. Well baby, it never left._** ” He said, grinning like the grinch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold writing means Stiles is Void!Stiles

"Stiles?" Derek asked, frowning slightly.

 

Stiles hummed, looking over at Derek and sighed. " **Why fight it**?" He asked. " **I know**. **I know**. **You're going to tell me that this isn't me**. **That I didn't do those things in the past.** " Stiles grinned. " **That's why I hid it. I his even from myself, hoping my subconscious would believe that I'm a good person."** He sighed and shrugged **. "You can only hide for so long."**

 

"Stiles, this isn't you though." Derek said, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Stiles' hand. "You're not.... Not this."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek's attempt to try and reason with him. " **Oh Derek**." He sighed. " **Don't you know the truth comes out eventually?"** He asked, glancing at Theo. " **Isn't that right?"**

 

Theo looked at him in shock before grinning. “This is amazing.” He said, coming deeper into the room. “You’ve been there the whole time, hiding.” The chimera said in amazement and laughed. “This is better than I could have hoped!”  
  
Stiles tilted his head, staring at him. “ **What were you hoping?”** He purred. **“That you’d have to force me to be by your side with whatever stupid plan you had and it would wake me up? Make me remember what the void was like?”** Stiles asked, laughing darkly. **“Baby I was a dark fox once. You’re nothing compared to what I can do. You’re a joke.”**  
  
_“Stiles”_ Derek said, grabbing his hand. “Stiles stop. Wake up.”  
  
**“I am awake!”** Stiles snapped, tearing his hand away. “ **I’m more awake than I’ve ever been.”**

 

Theo grinned darkly while Derek starred in horror. Both having very different emotions about what was going on in front of them.

 

**“Whats the matter Derek? Can’t love me now that you know how I really am?”** He asked with a sad smile. It wasn’t Scott that he’d hidden from. It was Derek.

 

“Forget about him.” Theo said, stepping closer still. “Come with me, I can make sure they all recognize you, they’ll see that they were wrong to abandon you.” Theo said. “I can make you happier than he can.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him Stiles.” Derek said. “No one abandoned you!”  
  
“Derek himself abandoned you!” Theo said. “Thats how you came to be in my arms, under me, having the best orgasms of your life.” He said. “I love you Stiles, let me show you how much.” Theo was now close enough to touch the boy if he wanted.  
  
Stiles looked at him, sighing softly and smiling. **“Oh Theo…”** He said. **“You’re right, I was abandoned, and I did go to you.”** Stiles hummed, reaching out to cup his cheek. **“But you were a replacement, something to make me feel whole. and I’ve had better orgasms.”** He grinned, trailing his hand down Theo’s shirt, loving the shocked expression. **“Most of all though. You don’t love me.”** Stiles growled, pulling his arm back and hitting Theo in the chest with his palm, sending him flying back. **“You loved the idea of me. You loved the void! Not me!”** Stiles screamed.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said, staring at him.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, his expression unreadable, but his scent showed he was scared. **“Sorry I’m not what you expected.”** He said, expression twisting into a dark grin.

  
Derek grinned, surging forward and cupping Stiles’ cheeks, kissing him hard. “You idiot.” He mumbled. “I love you, no matter what, you’re mine.” He said. “You aren’t getting rid of me.”  
  
Stiles looked up at him, his expression softening, his eyes losing the dark gleam. “Derek?”


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stayed in bed for the next few days following the void surfacing. He felt weak and his head hurt, a voice at the edge of his mind, keeping him there. At one point Scott even visited him, which hey, the was was alive and no doubt he’d ran into Derek who told him what happened. Derek who kissed him and told him he wasn’t getting rid of him, Derek who he hadn’t seen since that night.

Finally, on the third day, Stiles got up and went down stairs, shocked to see Scott still there. “I told you I didn’t want to talk…” He mumbled, walking into the kitchen. Stiles was still hurt over Scott believing Theo over him. the fact that years of friendship meant nothing just proved they would easily drift apart. 

“Stiles, we need to talk. I’m sorry okay.” He said following after him into the kitchen.

“And I don’t want to hear it.” Stiles said, reaching into a cabinet and getting a pop tart. “He was right Scott, and so was I. I’m not like you, I can’t be good like you, I’m tainted and evil. I killed and you know what?” He asked, turning to look at him. “I liked it.” Stiles hissed. It was true, the feeling of power when the pipe when through Donovan's chest was amazing. even if it was an accident.

“Stiles….” Scott said, face scrunched up and shook his head. “That was all Theo, It wasn’t you. Listen-”

Stiles laughed, cutting him off. “It was me!” He yelled. “Just leave Scott. I don’t want you here….” He trailed off, turning his back to Scott.

“Stiles!” Scott growled, eyes flashing. He’d had enough of Stiles cutting him off. They needed to work on their friendship, but that could wait. “We found your dad.” He said softer.

The teen had flinched slightly at the growl. Scott hadn’t used the alpha growl on him. Ever. He was about to throw the alpha out when he heard the next part, a slight gasp going through him. “What? Wh-where? is he okay?” He asked, walking towards Scott, heart beating impossibly fast in his chest.

“Hes at the hospital. Beaten up really bad and in a medically induced coma, but other than that-”

“Coma!? No...No, fuck.” Stiles said, pressing his hands to his chest. “Fuck...I’ll fucking kill Theo that bastard!”

“Stiles, we’ll talk about theo later. Derek’s at the hospital with your dad. He’s back by the way, and found your dad. I know you two are rocky but don’t be too hard on him.” Scott said, rubbing his neck. “Come on, I’ll drive you,”

“Derek...You didn’t know he was back?” Stiles breathed. Derek had found his dad? Was that why he hadn’t been here?

“You mean hes been back?” Scott asked, frowning. “I just found out today.”

Today? Did that mean Scott had come to visit on his own? “Damn it…” Stiles groaned, pressing the heel of his hand to his head. “Derek saved me from Theo….” He shook his head. “Just take me to the hospital.” Stiles swallowed.

“Saved you from Theo?” Scott asked, frowning softly as they walked to his bike. “Why were you with Theo?”

Stiles laughed a bit and clenched his fists. “Lets just say you weren’t the only one he manipulated and leave it at that.” He said. “I highly doubt you want the full details.”

“Stiles...Whatever he did to you, I’ll make him pay.” Scott promised.

“Don’t make promises you aren’t ready to keep.” He said, climbing on behind him. “Just drive.”

When they got to hospital, Stiles raced inside, finding the room for his father. “Dad!” He called, rushing in and staring at his dad, gasping and taking a step back his stomach feeling sick. Seeing his dad unconscious and hooked up to so many machines was horrible and too close to his mom. He couldn’t lose his dad too. “Dad…”  
“He can’t hear you.” Derek said, behind him, coming closer and touching Stiles’ shoulder. Derek had been sitting in a chair by the door for the last few hours.

Stiles jumped and turned to look at Derek. “Don’t say that! He might be able too!”

Scott came in and frowned. “Stiles, lets talk to a doctor.”

“I don’t want a doctor. I want my dad!” Stiles screamed, turning away and going to the bed. “Wake up! You can’t be gone!” He whined.

Derek came up behind Stiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him away from the bed. “Stiles calm down.” He said, holding him tight, his arm a vise, unmoving. “You can’t do anything for him life this.”

“Let him go Derek.” Scott growled. 

“He needs to calm down.” Derek said, watching as Stiles slowly sagged against him.

“I agree, but you need to let him go.” Scott said, stepping closer.

“Scott...It’s okay...Go get a doctor?” Stiles asked, voice weak. “Please?”

Scott frowned and but nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He said, leaving. 

“Stiles?” Derek said softly, his arm loosening softly.

“I can’t loose my dad.” He voice whined. 

“I know.” Derek said. “But being in hysterics won’t help.” 

“I know.” Stiles said, turning and hugging him. “Thank you.”

Derek hugged him back, pressing his nose into his neck. 

“Where were you?” Stiles asked. “I thought you left again….”

“I went to see if there was any truth to what Theo had said.” Derek told him, hugging him tighter. “Then I went looking for your dad. I thought it was strange he wasn’t there when I brought you home but his cruiser was there.”

“Thank you for finding him.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek.

“Of course.” Derek said, leaning down to kiss him gently.

Stiles kissed him back, humming softly. “You’re really staying?” He asked. 

“I am.” He nodded, pulling away slightly when Scott came back with the doctor. There wasn’t much to do but wait for his dad to respond and Stiles hated that. He wished there was more to do for his father. “So what do we do about Theo?”

“We’re going to go to school, and pretend like we’re normal teenagers, but at night. We’re going to be fighting for our lives.” Scott said.

“Stiles…” Came a soft voice from behind him. A soft voice that he knew all too well. 

“Theo?” Stiles growled, looking over but no one was there. Stiles shot up in bed, gripping the sheets and panting, his body covered in a low sweat. He looked around franticly, spotting Theo in his doorway. “Theo…”

“Good morning.” Theo said, lips quirking up in a slight smile as he came closer. “Did you think about my offer?” He asked. “About joining my pack?” 

Stiles shook his head. Some fucking dream…. “Theo...I told you. No alpha, no pack. Stop playing games.” He said, getting out of bed and looked at his phone. No messages. Why would there be.

“Thats the thing Stiles.” Theo said, coming closer and taking his hand, grinning. “We can make a pack, make Scott sorry for replacing you.”

“How?” Stiles asked, looking at him with an irritated expression.

Theo looked down, a low rumble forming in his chest before he looked up, eyes glowing red. “I’m the alpha now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped


End file.
